1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to degradation estimation methods and degradation estimation apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In management of devices that need maintenance, such as large-size air conditioners and the like, there is a well-known technique that estimates a degradation state of the device using operation data and the like, which are obtained by an internal sensor of the device. For example, in Japanese Patent No. 3340814, a determination standard of degradation is formulated in advance, and using this determination standard, the degradation state is estimated. Further, in Japanese Patent No. 5621888, the degradation state is estimated by comparing current operation information and past operation information.